1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an invalid transport cart and more particularly to a cart used in transporting a non-ambulatory invalid or handicapped person such as a paraplegic or a person with cerebral palsy, polio, multiple sclerosis and others incapable of moving their legs. The cart is particularly useful when transporting back and forth between a wheelchair and bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 503,105 to Tingley discloses an apparatus for transporting an invalid back and forth between a bed and a chair. The device contemplates transferring a patient on a bed from a sitting position by lifting him up via a crank mechanism and then letting him down on the apparatus. The apparatus is cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,671 to Rupprecht discloses a walker mechanism for invalids. It is of limited value in transporting back and forth between a wheelchair and bed since the patient must be placed in the mechanism, normally requiring at least two nurses or attendants. U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,007 to Gahm discloses a transfer and walker device that employs a rack and pinion gear mechanism for raising and lowering a patient once the patient has been placed in position on a flexible seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,055 to Thomas discloses a detachable wheel chair walking apparatus but is of limited use in transporting an invalid between bed and wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,011 to Fischer pertains to a lifting and transporting apparatus primarily intended for lifting and transporting incapacitated persons in and out of automobiles.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,954 to Wolfe is an example of an apparatus for attachment to a wheelchair and affords an invalid a means for raising himself out of the wheelchair.
Nabinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,820 describes an invalid cart and lift that includes a vertically moveable seat for raising and lowering a patient.
Haibeck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445 discloses a device for supporting a paraplegic in an upright position.
In Dean, U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,655, an invalid transfer device is described for lifting sitting patients into wheelchairs.
The above references represent prior art of which the inventor is aware. But as will be appreciated hereafter, the prior art is not specifically concerned with the problem addressed herein, namely, an invalid cart for transporting back and forth between wheelchair and bed. Moreover, the prior art devices are complex, expensive to manufacture, cumbersome to use, and in most instances, still require the presence of two nurses or attendants to position the patient where the device is to be used.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is an invalid cart useful in transporting invalids back and forth between a wheelchair and bed.
Another object is such a cart that eliminates the need for heavy lifting of the invalid by a nurse or attendant.
Still another object is such a cart that is economical in terms of cost of manufacture as well as ultimate use.